


apparently we're in an alternate universe where we all live together in an apartment block

by kiridais



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Saa minna mo issho ni utatte ne Ichi nissankaku Ichi nissankaku Ichi nissan de sankaku!, Slice of Life, also ... ensemble cast crumbs in some parts i think yuichi's neat :], anyways.., i might mention characters that aren't from a3, inspired from an svt fic that i love so much, nothing just.. them vibing, so yes i will be putting godza soon haruto crumbs munch munch munch, stupid au idea that was supposed to be for my /scrapped/ daiya fic, will be tagging more characters as the story progresses, will be tagging more ships as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiridais/pseuds/kiridais
Summary: “what if i slide down the stairs with a blanket?”“there’s literally an elevator.”“yeah and sakyo would get mad!”“that’s on me. now come on and take a video of me sliding down the stairs.”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [apartment block 17](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639274) by hosaki. 



**introducing** **the**

 **r** **esidents of** **the**

**Mankai Apartment Block**

** apartment 124  **

Acting major **Sakuya** and Literature major **Tsuzuru** moved to the urban town of Veludo to attend the town's prestigious university. As both were struggling financially, they agreed to share an apartment together despite not knowing each other. 

** apartment 116  **

Almost everyone was familiar with the halfbrothers **Chikage** and **Yuki** from downstairs. The green-haired pair often leaves snide remarks to the other residents, but people find them endearing in a way. Chikage is currently teaching high school math, while Yuki is in his first year in Veludo High.

** apartment 214  **

A mysterious man named **Azuma** has been living here for a long time. Some people call him a vampire due to his ageless look. Some actually do believe in this vampire rumour. Nothing much is known about him and his roommate, **Hisoka** , who works at the library in Veludo University.

** apartment 222  **

No one knows how cousins **Juza** and **Muku** bond. With Juza's sharp gaze and Muku's personality, it was a shock to people see them living together. Juza's brother, **Kumon** , recently moved in with them since the Veludo High's Baseball team's dorms were full.

** apartment 321  **

Actor **Tenma** has recently moved into Mankai Apartment Block, as his parents were always away. He thinks that it was better to live closer to his school to avoid fans following him. Tenma had to convince his parents through the phone to fulfil his request.

** apartment 322  **

**Banri Settsu** , a well-known volleyball player, moved to Mankai Apartment Block so he can crash on his couch after volleyball practice at college was done. He didn't want to reside in the issued varsity dorms as he didn't enjoy his teammates' company. Same goes to his roommate **Masumi** who happens to be in his former high school team.

** apartment 324  **

A so-called modern-day prince charming, **Itaru,** was tired of his sister nagging at him whenever he plays his games after work. Desperate to finally live on his own, he saved up money from his teaching job to get an apartment in Mankai. 

** apartment 403  **

**Izumi** , the current landlady of the block, decided to take over after her father made up his mind to build a theatre company nearby. Her boyfriend, **Sakyo** , knew she'd let the tenants' excuses slide past her, so he decided to live with her.

** apartment 420  **

Famous poet, **Homare Arisugawa** , decides to let a foreign exchange student named **Citron** live with him. Apparently, they thought they were destined to be best friends after hitting it off in a cafe. This is all of Julian's fortune-telling hoax's fault. 

** apartment 504  **

Sakyo's son-like figure, **Azami** , ran away from home due to conflicts with his dad. The older man was opposed to this, but Sakyo's brother **Sakoda** let him under his wing. Both still attend school, with Azami studying in a middle school that was a train stop away from Veludo and Sakoda studying Finance in the town university.

** apartment 511  **

Oh god, don't let me get started with this apartment. Was putting **Misumi** , **Kazunari** , and **Taichi** in the same room a good idea? I don't think so. With a carefree Misumi working at a circus, and cousins Kazunari and Taichi being dubbed as the puppy pair of the block, peace wasn't an option. And will never be one with these three around. They make vlogs weekly, and they call this "Keeping Up with the Homies". 

** apartment 606  **

Best friends **Tsumugi** and **Tasuku** decided to live together to pursue theatre. Since they reside in an apartment that has access to a rooftop area, Tsumugi grows his plants there. He often lets the residents from 609 visit his garden. Sometimes Tasuku invites them to play ball. When will they realize that they're more than bros? Probably never.

** apartment 609  **

People call the occupants of this apartment, **Omi** and **Guy** , gentle giants. With a shady past. I don't even know. Big tiddies. They were acquainted when they were younger, and now they share a dream of building a bar together. Omi is currently a business student who works part-time at a bakery. As for Guy, he is an engineer working in a well-known company.


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no tsuzuru's late for his classes i wonder what's going to happen *wrecks havoc*

**Mankai Apartment Block | Apartment 124**

**6:21 am**

“Shit,” Tsuzuru cussed to himself, rummaging his closet after getting out of the shower. 

He woke up a bit later and so did his roommate, Sakuya. The pair stayed up all night, trying to figure out a script for the joint project of their majors.

They brainstormed all night and the next thing they knew, they woke up. 

He could skip morning classes if he wants to, but he doesn’t like missing out like a little bitch. 

“Make sure you grab something to eat!” Sakuya shouted at his roommate who was tying his shoelaces in a hurry. 

“Yeah sure. Do you wanna meet later in the library?” 

“Yep, but that’s not important right now! shoo!” Sakuya ushered Tsuzuru outside before going back to clean the house. 

Tsuzuru ran like Lightning McQueen. Maybe slower. He’s not a car. 

“Morning Tsuzuru! Late for class?” 

Izumi greeted him, a smile on her face. 

“Yeah,” Tsuzuru answered, waving a hand at her, “Sorry if I'm leaving tracks on the floor!”

Izumi watched him run out of the building, “I'll tell Sakyo not to get angry!” 

Tsuzuru finally slowed down when he reached the street before the university. 

“Breakfast...” He looked around, searching for open one-stop shops to grab breakfast at 6:30 in the morning. He could go to one of the cafes in the university or the cafeteria, but man, they were always crowded in the morning.

"I'm going to starve at this point," Tsuzuru grumbled as the scent of cinnamon made him turn his head, looking at a bakery. 

A few people were coming in and out--it didn’t seem that busy. He decided to go in and grab some bread. 

“Welcome!” 

Tsuzuru dropped his bag in surprise before glancing at the man behind the counter.

"Oh! Sorry if I surprised you." 

“It's fine,” Tsuzuru smiled awkwardly, picking up his bag, “Can I have bread?” 

The cashier looked at him in confusion before laughing out loud.

“You’re funny,” he said, gesturing at the food, “All of these are bread. Well, most of them.” 

“Yeah! I know, I know.” he muttered, red in the face, “It’s just that...” 

He lost trail of his words, pointing to the pile of cheese bread, "Can I have three of those?"

It was embarrassing, to be honest. Who wants to become an awkward mess in front of a hot guy first thing in the morning? 

“Are you late for something?” Tsuzuru nodded in response. 

The cashier smiled as he prepared a paper bag, “It’s on the house, I assume you’d like some coffee too?”

"No, no, I should pay." He took out his wallet, "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine, consider this a very early Christmas gift."

“Thanks...?”

“Omi,” the cashier pointed at his nametag. 

Tsuzuru gave him a small grin as Omi handed him a paper bag with three pieces of cheese bread and a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks, Omi.” 

And with that, he left the bakery as he ran to the university, the cashier’s smile stuck in his head. 

**Veludo University | West Building Cafeteria**

**9:30 am**

“You look like hell,” Kazunari sat down across Tsuzuru, placing his tote bag on the table. 

“Yeah? I just got back,” Tsuzuru answered, resting his head on his arms. "It's nothing. I'm just sleepy." 

“Sick heathers reference!” Kazunari raised his hand for a high-five that Tsuzuru didn’t return. 

“So,” Kazunari chuckled, tucking his arm away awkwardly, “What’s up doc?” 

“My head hurts,” 

“Then skip classes, go to the mall and sing some karaoke.” 

“You know I wouldn’t do that!” Tsuzuru raised his head from the table, frowning at Kazunari. His friend just laughed as he took some painkillers from his bag.

“Don’t frown at me, you’ll get uglier.” 

He handed him a pill.

“Did you just insult me..? Whatever, I'm not in the mood to be annoyed,” Tsuzuru sighed, eating the last piece of cheese bread from earlier. 

He remembered Omi's smile and smiled a bit. Kazunari's voice was fading into the background as he recalled the events this morning.

"Tsuzuroon!" Kazunari snapped his fingers. "Are you getting sleepy? You can go to the library and sleep."

"No, I'm not doing that."

“Anyway! we’re throwing a sick party later, you and Sakusaku should definitely come.” 

Tsuzuru tilted his head, “A party? Won’t Sakyo get mad?” 

“He won’t--well, maybe. We’re welcoming the new kid in the block.” Kazunari waved his hand, scrolling on his phone. He shoved his phone in front of Tsuzuru’s face. 

Tsuzuru blinked multiple times before squinting his eyes at the screen. It was a selfie of Kazunari and black-haired boy that looks like he was in his early teens. 

“His name’s Azami,” Kazunari pocketed his phone, taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

“Is he a new student?” 

The blond shook his head, “Nah, he's in high school. He studies in another town though, so I don’t know why he moved here. Sakyo was totes annoyed.”

"I'm not sure," Tsuzuru replied, "Sakuya and I are gonna work on our project later, I don't think we'll come early."

"It's cool," Kazunari finished the last of his coffee, "We managed to invite the quiet people upstairs, by the way. It's the first time they're going to our apartment!"

"Um, who..?"

"You know, Tsumugi who helps with the plants and his roommate and the others."

"I'm familiar with his roommate. I watched one of Tasuku's plays with Sakuya. Not sure with the others though."

"Oh dang," Kazunari replied, "I thought you're familiar with Guy and Omi. The block likes them, they're pretty neat."

Tsuzuru spits the bread in his mouth. 

"Is everything okay, Tsuzuroon..? You're off your game today."

Tsuzuru recovered in a few seconds as he stared at Kazunari.

"I'm okay. I swear." He felt a bit lightheaded.

What do you mean by he lives in the same block as the cute cashier at the bakery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i updated this after . 2 months. LMFAOOOOO


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YUKI: i hate my brother.  
> #CHIKAGE: wow . puberty ig.

**Mankai Apartment Block | Apartment 116**

**6:49 am**

“Yuki.” 

“What?” 

Chikage fixed his necktie in front of the mirror, “Can you start the car? We’ll be late.” 

“You start your car,” Yuki scrunched his nose, looking at the car keys on the table, "I’m walking to school."

"Walking?"

“It’s no biggie, it's not like I'm gonna get kidnapped or something.” 

“We’ll get to school quicker in my car.” 

“I don’t want to be lumped with you,” Yuki frowned, grabbing his backpack by its strap. 

“Is that an insult?” 

“Yes.” 

Chikage sighed, taking his eyes off his reflection to look at Yuki. His brother was clearly annoyed with the idea of them going to school together. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No...” Yuki replied, “Yes, maybe?” 

He took his school shoes from the shoe closet, “I don’t want to look like a suck-up. you’ve been teaching there for AGES—“ 

“2 years,” Chikage corrected. 

“Didn't ask, don't care." Yuki rolled his eyes, "Point is, most students know who you are."

"Mhm,"

"And you know the kids who used to pick on me--they’d go ham if they find out we’re brothers.” 

“Is that an issue?” 

“Obviously!” Yuki exclaimed as Chikage went back to his room to get his laptop. 

"You know, I can deal with those kids," Chikage said from his room, "I'm school authority."

"We're not having this conversation again."

"Why not?"

"You'd lose your job because you'd probably scare them off when it's not school hours, and I'd get picked on. Again."

Chikage didn't reply.

“Don’t worry, I’m walking with the kid from upstairs. You know, the pink-haired guy who lives with that gangster.” 

“Oh, Muku? He’s a good kid.” 

"That's why I asked him," Yuki replied, "We became friends when you sent me to those painting summer classes."

"You used to walk with Kise to school, is he coming with you guys?"

"He moved schools. Keep up with the times, old man."

The doorbell rang as Yuki opened the door, “I’m gonna go now, Muku’s here.” 

As the door shut close, Chikage frowned. 

“God, Yuki is going through puberty.” 

— 

“Good morning, Yuki!” Muku greeted the boy, "Is, is Chikage-san still inside?"

"Yeah, he'll be running late." 

He adjusted the straps of his backpack, "How was your hometown? I heard that you went there last week."

"It was fine! We took some of Kyuchan's stuff so he can officially move here." Muku smiled, "Speaking of Kyuchan, I think you guys should introduce each other."

Muku gestured to the space next to him.

"There's literally no one."

"What!?" Muku turned his head, looking at the spot where 'Kyu-chan' was standing at. 

"Oh no, maybe he got swallowed by a surprise black hole or something, like that one part in Kimetsu no Yaiba where the girl was kidnapped by those demons, and her fiance was scolded by her parents and..."

Yuki stared at his friend who continued to babble. He eyed the silhouette running towards them.

"I doubt that."

"Muku, hey! I had to go back to our place, I forgot my glove."

"It's okay, I thought you got kidnapped or something." Muku gave him a smile of relief.

Kumon faced Yuki who was raising a brow at him, "You must be Yuki! Muku told me so much about you!"

Kumon grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki." He greeted him back, his head pounding because of how loud Kumon's voice was.

"The name's Kumon, I just moved in. I'm Juza's brother."

"The gangster?"

"Yep!" He grinned at Yuki, giving him a thumbs-up. 

"We should get going--"

"Want a morning mint? Or candy?"

"It's bad to eat candy in the morning though," Muku butted in.

"It's fine! It's not as if we don't bring toothbrushes to school."

"You guys are still here?"

The three turned their heads towards Yuki's front door. Chikage was smiling at them, his car keys in his hands.

He scoffed, a frown on his face.

"Since we're going to the same place, how about I give you three a ride to school?"

"No."

"No? But you guys would get late." Yuki glared at Chikage, annoyed, "Don't worry, I won't charge you with anything."

"Really? Thank you Chikage-san!"

Maybe Yuki should've transferred with Kise.

\--

"Cool, you two are brothers?"

Kumon looked at Yuki who had his arms crossed in the front seat. He was still annoyed at Chikage who seems pretty pleased with himself.

"Unfortunately."

"Say, is he nice?" Kumon whispered, looking at Chikage with the corners of his eyes.

"Can't tell."

"I'm offended," Chikage gave them a chuckle, "I'm a nice person. Don't mind Yuki."

"I can see!" Kumon chirped, leaning on his seat.

_No, you don't_ , Yuki looked out of the window.

"Ah, Muku? You two are related, correct?"

Chikage looked at the pair with the rear-view mirror, a (fake) smile on his face.

"Y-yes, sir!" 

"I happened to be Juza's homeroom teacher. He's quiet compared to Kumon." He turned his attention back on the road, taking a turn.

"Nii-chan's pretty quiet! But he's crazy strong--I wanna be just like him."

"I heard."

"The wanna be just like him part?" Yuki rose a brow.

"Of course not," 

Yuki hummed, "And here I thought you know everything about everyone."

"No, I don't."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Chikage parked the car in the school faculty parking lot. 

"We're here now." He looked at the two in the back, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Hope you guys behave."

Yuki was the first one to get out, grabbing his bag in a hurry before waiting for the other two. As Muku stepped out of the car, Yuki leaned into his ear.

"Can we go to school earlier tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Muku looked at him in surprise. 

"Can we?" Yuki sighed, taking a glance at Chikage.

"Um, sure...? I don't get--"

Yuki grabbed Muku's hand, walking to the school entrance.

"Muku, Yuki, wait up! I can't tie my shoelace!"

"School entrance's the other way," Chikage said from behind.

"Shut up!" Yuki looked at Kumon, "Not you."

"For a second, I thought I got on your bad side." Kumon tucked his shoelaces inside his shoes instead because he can't tie shoes for shit. I'm blaming Juza on this one.

**Veludo High School**

**10:45 am**

"Join the--why am I doing this again?" 

Masumi glanced at Taichi who was giving out flyers eagerly.

"It's our last year in the volleyball club! Besides, after we retire, no one's gonna be the ace."

"Don't care."

"Don't be like that!" Taichi pouted, "What's Ban-chan gonna say after we fail to find another ace?"

"He doesn't care."

"You're so negative!" Taichi tried to punch Masumi on the shoulder playfully, but the other boy moved, causing Taichi to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"Look at this loser."

"Yuki, don't be like that!"

"Fine."

Taichi stood up, "I'm not a loser--!"

His brain stopped functioning as his jaw dropped, looking at the person in front of him.

"What?" 

"G-gi-girl!? Talking to me!?" Taichi backed away from the person, covering his face with the stack of flyers.

"What are you saying?" 

"Yuki's a boy though...?" Muku glanced at Yuki awkwardly, "S-should we go?"

Yuki shook, "Not yet. I wanna watch this."

Masumi whacked Taichi's head with his stack of flyers.

"Deserve."

"I thought you said go distribute the flyers?"

"I will, I will!" Taichi peeped at the person, a sheepish smile on his face.

"A..are you... joining... the volleyball... club?" 

"I'm not interested in sports." Yuki looked at him, dead in the eyes.

"Um, you?"

"I already signed up at the track and field club." Muku smiled, "I'm just helping Yuki find a club."

Taichi turned his attention back to Yuki, "H-how about manager position?"

"Not interested in watching boys sweat either."

"Aw man," Taichi sulked, "If you guys have any friends interested in volleyball, go ahead and tell me! Or that grumpy looking guy over there."

He pointed at Masumi, who now has a flock of girls around him. 

"Shouldn't you help him get away from the crowd?" Yuki eyed the annoyed teen.

"Nah, maybe we'd find a manager that way."

"The crowd's gone now." Muku pursed his lips.

"He's coming here now." 

"I think he's mad." Muku smiled awkwardly, "We should go."

"Huh?" Taichi looked around before seeing an irritated Masumi with his stack of flyers rolled.

He dropped his own pile, causing the papers to fly everywhere before sprinting away.

"WHAT DID I DO!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> user kiridais??? updating the apartment fic???? [puts hand over mouth dramatically] are you okay user kiridais?????

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter [@kiridais!] ^____^


End file.
